


waking up next to you

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Other, drew is romantic, harrison is flustered, just cute fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Every day is a good day when Drew gets to wake up with Harrison in his arms.





	waking up next to you

Something was tickling Drew’s nose.

He teetered on the edge of consciousness for a few moments, before slipping into the waking world, hazily registering the boy snuggled against his chest, head tucked under his chin, pink curls brushing against Drew’s face.

“ _Pink_?” Drew had said, one eyebrow raised, when Harrison had appeared in the radio booth, hair freshly dyed, a few months before.

“I’m trying something new,” Harrison had said, self-consciously playing with one of the curls. “Do you not like it?”  

“No, I do,” Drew said quickly, and he meant it. “It’s very…”

The word he wanted to say was _Harrison-y_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“It’s very you,” he said instead.

The smile that shone on Harrison’s features at that moment had made Drew’s heart flutter, and back then, he thought he might do anything to be allowed to make Harrison smile like that every day.

Now, lying in bed with their limbs tangled together, Harrison breathing softly against him, Drew thought he might the luckiest man in the world.  

He couldn’t resist the urge to run his fingers through Harrison’s hair, still not used to the idea that he could do this now, that they were together now, that after months of sitting inches away from him in the radio booth, but miles away in spirit, he was finally, _finally_ allowed to touch him in exactly the way he wanted to.

Harrison stirred beneath him, his arm looping over Drew’s side to pull him closer, and Drew watched as he woke up slowly, his eyes flickering up towards Drew as he registered his surroundings.

And then, there it was again - that smile that Drew lived for, complete with dimples and a twinkle behind the eyes.

“Morning,” he mumbled, nuzzling against Drew.  

“ _Good_ morning.”  

Drew pressed a kiss to Harrison’s head, and felt him smile against his chest.  They stayed like that for a few moments, Drew holding Harrison tight and tracing circles on his arms.

Eventually, Harrison broke the silence by pressing his chin to Drew’s chest and saying, “what’re you thinking about?”

Drew grinned. “Isn’t it obvious?”

He tucked a finger under Harrison’s chin to pull him into a kiss, smiling through it.

When they pull away, Harrison ducks his head and burrows into Drew’s chest. “ _Drew_.” Harrison’s voice was a breathy whisper that sent a tingle up Drew’s spine. “You have got to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Being so romantic,” Harrison mumbled against Drew’s chest. “You’re making me blush.”

Drew grinned. “It’s payback for all those times you embarrassed me in front of our radio audience.” 

“But it was just so cute to watch you get all flustered!” Harrison said. “It was the best I could get, seeing as you weren’t picking up any of my hints.”

Drew let out a laugh, entangling their fingers together, pulling Harrison’s hand towards him and brushing his lips across his knuckles. “I’m glad we figured it out,” he said, his voice low and touch gravelly. “There’s so much I’ve been wanting to do.”

Harrison swallowed. “Like what?”

“Well, like...”

Drew inched closer to Harrison, his hand coming up to cup his cheek, thumb brushing across his skin, dark eyes fluttering down to meet his, moving closer and closer.

They were a breath away from kissing when a loud buzzing trilled across the room.

“...And that’s my alarm,” Drew said, dropping his hand from Harrison’s cheek, letting a breath out as the moment dissipated.

“You could just ignore it.”

“I have class at eight today.”

“...Skip it?”

“I can’t just _skip_ class!”

But when he looked back down at Harrison, small in his arms, eyes still filled with sleep, smiling up at him like he’d hung the universe, Drew felt his resolve crumble.

With one arm he leaned over to snooze the alarm, and with the other he pulled Harrison closer, sweeping him into a kiss.

Class could wait for another day.


End file.
